


Moments

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hearteyes, M/M, lukas is just really in love with philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip had given Lukas a sunflower once, after one of his tournaments. He said that the flower reminded him of Lukas because they were tall and beautiful. Lukas accepted them, of course, but he didn't let Philip see how much the small gesture meant. And he definitely didn't tell Philip that he kept them in his room on his dresser, looked at them every day and was sad when they died.





	Moments

The house was quiet. Gabe and Helen had already left for work. Helen going out and patrolling the streets and Gabe volunteering at a pet shelter a few towns over. The windows in the house were open, warm air blowing throughout the house. It was the beginning of summer and while most of the people in town were packing up for vacations, Lukas and Philip were laying in bed, relaxing. Finals week had been hectic and right after that Lukas had a motocross competition. All they wanted to do was sleep, well, that's all Philip wanted to do.

Philip was sleeping, he had been asleep all morning. His arms were wrapped around his pillow, his curls splayed across the pillowcase. He was snoring softly and his mouth was open slightly. Moles and freckles scattered across his body and his pale skin stood out against the black sheets he was tangled in. The sunlight danced across his body in a way that made him look like he was glowing. 

Lukas, on the other hand was awake. He had been awake for hours. He got on his phone and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame the mess, before settling back in bed, sheets wrapped around him. Lukas had been on his side for about an hour, just watching Philip. Studying him. Admiring him. After a year he still couldn't believe Philip loved him. But Lukas wasn't complaining. He was positive that no boy could ever replace Philip, but he would never tell Philip that.

The curtains hung over the window blew upwards, twisting, rising, and falling with the gusts of air pouring through the window. The sun rose higher in the room, the warm honey coloring being replaced with something brighter than that. Like a sunflower. 

Philip had given Lukas a sunflower once, after one of his tournaments. He said that the flower reminded him of Lukas because they were tall and beautiful. Lukas accepted them, of course, but he didn't let Philip see how much the small gesture meant. And he definitely didn't tell Philip that he kept them in his room on his dresser, looked at them every day and was sad when they died.

Philips skin looked flawless in the lighting. The sun shining down on hjs back in a way that could only be compared to heaven. It was as if Philip had wings and a halo. Like he was one of those paintings full of angels. Lukas was almost sure that Philip was made up, an angel of some sort, because no one could be this beautiful asleep. 

Lukas shifted, pushing himself up with the palms of his hands. He looked around the room, smiling to himself when he saw Philips camera on his desk. He slipped out of bed and winced when he heard the floorboards creak beneath him. Thankfully, Philip didn't move. He walked across the room, lifting up the camera, smiling down at it. 

Lukas didn't say "I love you" until their six month anniversary. Philip was happy, he grabbed and kissed Lukas so hard they almost fell. But to Lukas it wasn't surprising. He loved Philip, he had loved him since the night of the shooting, which was why it was so hard to love him. Acknowledging his feelings meant acknowledging everything else that happened. Lukas had loved him every day after that, whether he liked it or not, but he just never said it.

He did things, instead. He wrapped his jacket around Philip and he took Philip to different art museums. That was how he said "I love you." Not with those three words that can easily be faked, but with actions. Inside each date, simple touch, and soft kiss were a million I love you's. The first I love you to Lukas wasn't when he breathed it out in the middle of a date. The first I love you to Lukas was when he bought Philip a camera and praying that the only thing Philip would photograph was him, as selfish as it may be.

Lukas slipped back into bed and leaned against the headboard, pointing the camera at Philip, pressing the button down. He pulled the photograph out of the camera, then changed the angle, snapping another photo, then another and another. Within minutes Lukas had ten different pictures of Philip spread out across the bed. 

Philip stirred in his sleep, whining into his pillow. "What the hell are you doing?" He whispered without opening his eyes.

"Art." Lukas replied, taking another photo.

Philip grunted and raised an arm up, flipping Lukas off. "Its too early for art."

"Never." Lukas smiled, setting the camera down on a table that sat next to Philips bed. "Morning, handsome."

"I should not be awake in the morning. Afternoon? Yes. But not the morning." Philip pressed closer to the pillow. "Put my camera up."

"I did." Lukas smiled, leaning down, kissing his head. "And you should wake up." 

"Why?" 

"Because you love me and I wanna cuddle." Lukas kissed down the back of Philips head and down the back of his neck. 

"Eh." Philips voice was muffled by the pillow. "Maybe I'll pass." He teased.

"Don't be an ass." Lukas traced patterns along Philips back. A heart. A square. An L. A star. "I just wanna cuddle. You can sleep in my arms."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll tell every cute boy in America that you snore." Lukas patted his ass. "Roll over."

"Jokes on you, the boy I like already knows I snore." Philip raised his head a little, looking back at Lukas. 

"Who?" Lukas asked, leaning down, kissing Philips shoulder.

Philip reached back and tangled his hand in Lukas' hair. "You, dumbass."

"How am I supposed to know?" Lukas kissed between his shoulder blades. "You just rejected cuddling me."

"What can I say?" Philip mumbled. "I like making you beg."

"Oh, shut up." Lukas kissed down his back. 

"What got you being all sweet?" Philip asked. "Am I dying and I don't know it?"

"You know, I can be sweet."

"I had no idea." Philip smirked. "Hey.. come here." He rolled onto his side, grabbing Lukas' arm, pulling Lukas towards him. "Gimme a kiss, softie."

"Am not a softie."

"Okay.." Philip breathed out, kissing Lukas. "Softie." 

Lukas pecked his lips, smiling down at him. "I love you.. you know that.. right?"

Philip nodded. "Of course." He sat up, wrapping himself up in the sheets. He looked down at the pictures. "These are horrible."

"They are not." Lukas picked each of them up. "You said you took pictures to remember things, right?"

"Mhm." Philip leaned his head on Lukas' shoulder, kissing his neck.

"Well.." Lukas glanced at him. "I wanna remember this moment." 

"And you said you aren't a sap." Philip grinned, kissing him. "Grab the camera. We can take a few more."

"Are my pictures that bad?" Lukas laughed, leaning over, rubbing his nose against Philips.

"A little." Philip smiled. "But I love you and I'll teach you.. now give me-"

"No." Lukas looked down at the pictures. "You keep all those off guard pictures of me.. I wanna keep these.." 

Philip sighed. "Fine. But-" He looked at Lukas then back at the pictures. They made Lukas happy. He was proud and he liked them. It would be mean to just take them from him because he didn't like being in photos. It was his boyfriend and he was being sweet. "I love you.." 

Lukas smiled. "I love you."


End file.
